


aralas oneshots (chinese version)

by lastseventh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastseventh/pseuds/lastseventh
Summary: after the war, legolas and aragorn are reunited





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this is chinese version of kerberos' work aralas oneshots, thank her very much for giving me permission to translate it. It's so cute and funny, can't resist to share it with my friends, so I translate and post it here.
> 
> original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475140

风轻轻吹，枝叶在阳光照耀下摇摆，给地上带来斑驳树影。

 

“这么说，就结束咯？”精灵的嗓音在风中回荡。他原本面对夕阳，此时转过身来看着延绵起伏的绿色丘陵。

 

他点头，“她和她的人民一起坐船离开了。”

 

“你好像一点也不惊讶啊？”精灵问道。人类摇摇头，嘴角挂着苦乐参半的笑容。

 

“我想，她不如自己想得那样爱我，”他承认道，“我不怪她。”

 

“那当初为什么想要结婚？”

 

“我当时是爱着她的，”他坦陈道，“埃尔隆德想要我们幸福，他觉得让我们结合是最好的办法。”

 

精灵缓缓点头，“婚姻。”

 

“婚姻，”人类赞同道，“虽然我们不是甘道夫预言的那对天作之合，不过我们还是交往了几个礼拜的。算是吧。”

 

“你在想念她，”精灵观察他道，人类苦涩地大笑出声。

 

“我怎么能不想念呢？我生命的大半时光都憧憬着她，然后等我最终拥有了她时，却意识到，我付出的一切都化为泡影。”

 

“你现在过得和精灵一样了。”人类知道他说的是永生，太讽刺了，他忍不住哼了一声。失去了妻子的同时，他获得了不朽的生命。

 

“只要能收回我的决定，我死一百次也愿意，”他承认道，在山顶找到精灵以来，第一次和他眼神相对。

 

“不要说你将来会后悔的话，“精灵警告他道，”时间这东西不由人愿，向来变化无常。”

 

“我可能也挺变化无常的，”人类赞同道，“你肯定累了，mellon nin。你是想在外头过夜，还是在房间安眠？”

 

精灵看上去很惊讶，他没想到会被邀请。“如果方便的话——”

 

“这里随时都欢迎你，”人类打断他，“我敢肯定吉姆厉会很期待和你开展一场什么比赛的。”

 

精灵看上去好像绷不住要微笑了，“他就是这么争强好胜。”

 

“也许他只是开玩笑，”人类说道，“他很想和你一起玩的，莱戈拉斯。”

 

“如果你是他，你会怎么做？”

 

“我会一直纠缠你，直到你注意到我为止，但是当然啦，我可是一个矮人，绝不会承认这一点的，我的人民从来不和精灵做朋友，”人类拙劣地模仿着他的朋友，摆出一副自命不凡的样子，然后压低声音，诡秘地添了一句，“因为他们的个头比我高。”

 

莱戈拉斯忍不住哈哈大笑，“那么我会留下来的，权当为了让那可怜的矮人高兴起来。”

 

“你可伤我太深了，为了吉姆厉留下来，却不是为了你最亲爱的朋友！”人类嚷嚷道，拿拳头挡着脸，藏起笑意。精灵的眼睛睁大了。

 

“我不是这个意思，我只是觉得你理应得到足够的休息，阿拉贡，”精灵解释道，“你看上去好像某天晚上盯着月亮太久了似的。”

 

笑容从他的嘴边消失，但未从他的眼中褪去，同时还染着星点哀愁。“我睡不着；可能疲惫之人本身就得不到休息吧。”

 

“你给自己施压过大了，我记得，山姆和弗罗多怎么都能睡着，”精灵转过身，“他们闭口不提末日火山上发生过什么，他们一定经历了可怕的事情，可最终还是在对方身上找到了慰藉。”

 

阿拉贡怀疑地抬起一边眉毛，“你是在建议我和吉姆厉一块儿睡？”

 

精灵乐得不行，眼睛在月光下亮晶晶的，“阿尔温不是比你高么？”

 

“我恐怕你把我当做一个愚昧无知，只知道用身高来择偶的家伙了，”阿拉贡回嘴道。莱格拉斯微微一笑。

 

“也许还是不要吉姆厉了，”他低声道，注视他朋友眼旁的皱纹，自己也弯起嘴角，露出只给他看到的笑容。

 

阿拉贡微微向前倾身，把漂亮的头发掖到精灵的尖耳朵后面，“行吧，那就不要吉姆厉了。”

 

莱格拉斯又望着他的眼睛，眼里闪烁笑意，“我猜梅利和皮平更适合你。他们比吉姆厉要高咧，仔细想想看的话。”

 

阿拉贡哼了一声，轻轻推了莱格拉斯一把，“这跟我和谁睡没有关系，主要是我睡不着的问题。我发现当法拉米尔逼着我和其他领主一起开会的时候，我更容易睡着，虽然这对他们来说不是太公平。”

 

“我好奇甘道夫要是知道你在会议里这个样子，会说些什么啊？”

 

“这并没有那么可耻，我就是想让脑袋休息一下，”阿拉贡反驳道，拒绝承认错误。

 

“还有你的眼睛，”莱格拉斯补充道，温柔地笑了，“和你的腿，也许都需要休息。”

 

“对对，我的眼睛，我的腿，”阿拉贡抢断道，“也许我是在会议上睡着了，但没人知道的话，就不必担心了吧？”

 

“我知道，”精灵提醒他道，往前踏了几步，直到他们脚尖对脚尖。

 

“你不许提这件事情，”阿拉贡警告他道，但莱格拉斯只是耸了耸肩。

 

“他们只要问，我就会说的，”他说，“想象一下他们该有多震惊，自己的国王在开会的时候一点也不专心，干脆闭眼大睡。”

 

阿拉贡微笑着搭上他的肩头，接着拥抱了精灵一下，“太久没见到你了，不幸的是，我发现我很想念你。”

 

“‘不幸的是’，他说，”莱格拉斯挖苦答道，“我可是几乎差点就想念你了呢。”

 

阿拉贡微微假笑道，“几乎差点？”

 

精灵的眼神柔和下来，散发着令人熟悉的感情，不全是友谊，也不全是阿拉贡和阿尔温之间的那种爱情，“我也想你，mellon nin，”他靠近了些，让自己被阿拉贡的胳膊紧紧环抱。

 

在这一刻，他们头发被风吹起，在脸庞周围飞舞，月亮笑吟吟地将银光洒向他们，就好像什么都没有改变。

 

好像他们没有在鬼门关前走了个来回。

 

好像他们没有失去过任何战友。

 

好像战争从来就没发生过。

 

好像他们只是一个精灵，一个人类，而不是一个王子，一个国王。

 

tbc.


	2. just know that i'll be there

莱戈拉斯醒来，觉得映入眼帘的光线格外刺眼，耳边传来的噪音，像是有矮人在唱歌。说真的，他并非要对矮人不敬，但他听过其他矮人唱歌，因此现下十分确定，吉姆厉鬼哭狼嚎，纯粹因为他没通知自己的到来，在这百般刁难呢。

 

“啊呀，也许他确实活着，”一个声音喃喃念道，莱戈拉斯转向左边，发现梅利和皮平正和自己鼻尖对鼻尖。

 

“莱戈拉斯!”他们一齐欢快地喊道。

 

他对他们展颜微笑。“见到你们俩真高兴，你们等很久了吗？”

 

“久到发现国王和你躺在一起，“梅利脱口而出。皮平狠狠用手肘给了他一下。

 

“但不要担心，我们会保密的，”他继续说道，“如果你手边还有些长叶烟草的话，一切好说。”

 

莱戈拉斯皱起眉头。“阿拉贡不是应该正参加会议么？”

 

“我们的国王应该参加会议，而且他确实也在会议中，”这声音肯定不是梅利和皮平，“但一个聪明绝顶的精灵告诉他不要在开会时睡觉，他就采纳了这一优秀的建议。”

 

莱戈拉斯转身，弄皱身下的床单，他发现阿拉贡正睡在他身边，面朝自己，带着厚脸皮的笑容，因穿过窗户洒下的阳光眯着眼睛。

 

“你在这做什么呢？你的会议怎么办，我很确定今天要跟希优顿碰面的，是我们的国王。”

 

阿拉贡的笑容变得更灿烂了，但什么都没说。莱戈拉斯转头发现梅利和皮平在他身后窃笑。

 

“没错，希优顿千真万确正和国王开会呢，”这次的声音来自一个矮人，“此外我一直以为精灵都是在天亮之前就醒了的。”

 

“你说得没错，”另一个霍比特说道。莱戈拉斯再次转头，发现弗罗多挽着山姆的手臂靠在他，正站在门外头。

 

“弗罗多，山姆，”他点点头，又躺回床上去，盯着天花板，深沉地思考他的生活怎么突然变成这个局面了。

 

就是在那时，他意识到阿拉贡仍旧躺在自己身边，还在得意洋洋地傻笑，要是有人告诉他这个杜那丹人吞下了一只西瓜，他也会相信的。

 

“希优顿和国王会面是怎么回事？”他提醒他道。

 

他觉得这不太可能——但是那颗西瓜好像还能继续长大——那记窃笑也跟着十倍放大。

 

“他把法拉米尔扮上妆，戴了顶假发和皇冠，就这么推出去了。”皮平马上回答了他的问题。梅利猛点头。

 

“是的，伊欧玟也参与了这一行动，法拉米尔的眉毛比国王的要淡，”他补充说道，“那一幕极其壮观，你错过真是太遗憾了。”

 

“太可怕了，”莱戈拉斯面无表情地说道，努力赶走脑海中法拉米尔国王出巡的画面。

 

阿拉贡懒洋洋地手一挥，“他没问题的，他以后想娶伊欧玟，势必要在希优顿面前得到历练。这也算伊欧玟对他的考验。”

 

“考验她未来的丈夫眉毛深一点比较好看？”吉姆厉尝试回答。弗罗多嘲讽地哼了一声。

 

“我想他的意思是，他想证明自己和她一样勇敢，”山姆说，“虽然我觉得眉毛不化也没什么关系的。”

 

“你没有看到问题的关键，这让我很忧心，”莱戈拉斯声明道，“希优顿就没发现阿拉贡为何一夜之间就长高了？”

 

“诶？”吉姆厉坐直了身体，面包屑掉进了浓密的胡须，“他长高了？”

 

“不，但是法拉米尔比阿拉贡高，如果他真的去‘国王出巡’了的话，那他应该身高缩水才行，”他解释道，“还是说你们根本没想过这一点？”

 

“法拉米尔比我矮，”阿拉贡咕哝，精灵敏锐地听出他很不开心，“而且他为了看上去和我一样高，还穿了阿尔温的鞋子。”

 

“就是那双她穿上和你一样高，不穿就比你矮一英寸的鞋子？”莱戈拉斯想起来了。

 

吉姆厉狂笑，“老兄，精灵把你制住了吧？”

 

阿拉贡耸耸肩。“希优顿不会发现的，他比我们俩都矮。”莱戈拉斯重新坐了起来。

 

“但是，这还不能解释你为什么在这里，”他说，“我建议你和其他人一块睡觉，可不是这个意思，阿拉贡。”

 

他很敏感地觉察到他们所有的朋友都在高声大笑，梅利和皮平擦着眼泪，弗罗多拽着山姆试图保持平衡。不幸的是，就连阿拉贡看上去也被逗乐了，这无疑让事态升级了。

 

“我为什么不能在这？这是我的房间呀，不是吗？”他厚颜一笑，眨了眨眼。莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛。

 

就是这个了。

 

“那我为什么也在这？”他最终问道。他的朋友只是耸肩。

 

“你昨晚很累，想睡觉，”他说，“我也很累。于是我们就睡觉了。”

 

他们当然睡觉了。

 

“这件事没有他们表现得那么滑稽，”阿拉贡补充说，“你要是不舒服，我们可以都离开的。”

 

他刚想指出自己并没有不舒服——他只是感到困惑——这里是国王的卧室，如果幽暗密林的王子走出门去，会散出去什么样的传言啊！此时，一个衣冠不整、扮成阿拉贡的法拉米尔走进了房间。霍比特和吉姆厉立刻安静了，阿拉贡也最终坐起身来，看着这个男人。

 

很显然法拉米尔正处于困境之中，手指不停地揪着外套的边缘，他身后的伊欧玟看上去被逗乐了，用手遮住自己微笑的脸，虽然莱戈拉斯也不知道她在笑什么。

 

“你没告诉我他来这是为了看女儿的，”阿拉米尔发难道，一脸的纠结。伊欧玟看上去似乎为了憋笑快咬到自己的舌头了，

 

“我假定这是众人皆知的事情，”阿拉贡轻松答道，“为什么，你很在意这一点？”

 

“他想谈我们的婚事。”法拉米尔含糊道。

 

“她和……我的婚事？”阿拉贡怀疑地问道，“他知道我只把她当做妹妹看待的呀。”

 

“不，是我们的婚事，”法拉米尔坚持地说，“我，和伊欧玟的。”

 

伊欧玟在他身后终于爆发出大笑，无视法拉米尔向她投去的恳求眼神。“法拉米尔穿着阿尔温夫人的鞋子刚出现，他就知道这是怎么回事了，”她咯咯窃笑，“叔叔全程都在故意逗他。”

 

“他不知道真相的！”法拉米尔发出嘶嘶声。

 

“你的眉毛实在太淡了，”伊欧玟坚持道，“我们应该用泥巴给它糊一层。”

 

法拉米尔看上去有点害怕。

 

“国王没有亲自和他见面，他没有感到冒犯吗？”莱戈拉斯也坐起身，询问道。伊欧玟摇摇头。

 

“没有啦，我就提了一嘴你来了，他挺开心的，”她说道，“事实上，他看上去有点太开心了。还跟我说什么也是时候了，还说你知道这意味着什么。”

 

“这意味着什么？”阿拉贡问道。莱戈拉斯感觉脸上发热，摇了摇头。

 

“这不重要。弗罗多，你能带我去厨房吗？我都记不起来上次吃饭是什么时候了。”

 

年轻的霍比特人点了点头，“当然可以，虽然山姆可能已经把昨天剩的蛋糕吃完了。”

 

莱戈拉斯无视了山姆的抗议，禁不住笑起来，“蛋糕听上去不错。”


	3. i got your back, like it's just you and me here

阿拉贡在森林边缘发现了他，箭靶立在几码之外。他举起弓，箭在他耳朵上方轻颤，修长的手指放开了弓弦。不出所料，正中靶心。

 

他拍了几下手表示赞扬，他射箭一直这么赏心悦目。“你没有脱靶，”他认可了这个成绩。精灵转过身。

 

“你觉得我会脱靶？”

 

阿拉贡耸肩。“你很长时间用不着射箭了，技术有退化也是自然的。”

 

莱戈拉斯皱起眉头。“精灵不会退化。”他正准备展开来说说自己各方面的技术水平，突然发现人类的脸上慢慢露出笑容。

 

“你在逗我玩。”这个不是个问题，完全陈述事实的语气。阿拉贡点点头。

 

“你在这么远的距离根本射不到靶子。”精灵回击道。阿拉贡看上去十分怀疑，审慎地用眼神估量了一下距离。

 

“我还是可以尝试一下，”他说，“看起来也不是太难。”

 

莱戈拉斯立刻把弓和箭递给他，“我想看你的尝试。”人类半信半疑地接过手时，精灵一直皱着眉头。

 

他把弓抬起，高过耳朵，把弦拉开。放手之后，箭矢飞了出去。

 

它击中了箭靶，可也只是险险击中。箭擦过边缘，射中了绿色的区域。

 

“我猜国王用不着担心这些细节，”精灵思忖道。阿拉贡摇摇头，笑了起来。

 

“王子也不用担心，可是你瞧，我们在干嘛。”他把眼神从箭靶移开，看着他的朋友。

 

精灵点头。“这也是你不睡觉的原因。”

 

“我昨晚就睡了。”

 

莱戈拉斯摇头。“昨晚是个例外，不是常态。”

 

“也许你对我应该找个睡觉的伴儿有点执念了，”阿拉贡轻声道，向他走近了一步。他没意识到精灵也朝他走近，直到视野撞入一双流光溢彩的蓝眼睛。

 

莱戈拉斯舔了舔嘴唇。“也许吧。”他嘴角掠过一丝笑，阿拉贡知道，为了看到他的笑容，就没有自己不愿意做的事情。

 

“那么也许我们应该再试一次，看看那到底是常态，还是例外，”他提议到，“为了科学。”

 

“当然，”精灵同意道，嘴角的笑意更深，眼睛里闪烁着欢快，“为了科学。”

 

“我本来想之前就问你的，弗罗多的蛋糕怎么样？他和山姆昨晚在厨房忙活得够晚的，但我还没有机会尝到它。”

 

“虽然比不上兰巴斯，还是差强人意吧，”精灵承认道，“我还以为你肯定早吃过了。”

 

“没，我知道你会起得晚一些，让他们把给我的份留给你，”阿拉贡回答道，“我很高兴你很喜欢它。”

 

“我说它差强人意。”莱戈拉斯纠正他，但阿拉贡只是哈哈大笑。

 

“对你来说，什么都比不上兰巴斯，mellon nin，”他开玩笑道，“我害怕你未来的另一半因为你的口味，不得不一辈子只吃这个了。”

 

“而且他们也必须箭术高明，”他补充说道，眼睛瞟向刚从靶子上掉下地的箭。

 

阿拉贡朝他倾身，靠得更近，“如果他们真的那么无可救药的话，你反正能教他们的。”

 

莱戈拉斯歪过脑袋，认真考虑这个想法。“你的技术很差，你的胳膊也很僵硬。你要更放松些，”他建议道，“你不能总靠肌肉打遍天下。”

 

“哦？也许你能给我演示一下？”

 

听到这句话，莱戈拉斯把他一把拉近，双手搭在他的肩膀上，然后把阿拉贡转了个圈。“拿起弓来，”他指示他道。阿拉贡依言照做，当莱戈拉斯双臂怀抱着他，帮他纠正握着弓把的拳头时，浑身僵硬了。

 

“放松，”他告诫他道，“你越是紧绷，箭就越射不到你想要的的目标。”

 

阿拉贡又照做了，放松身体，背靠着精灵。“现在呢？”他的声音轻到几乎是在耳语，但莱戈拉斯用不着精灵的听力也能听得明白。

 

“将弓弦往后拉，”他继续指导，“慢慢地，靶子不会跑。”他的手移到阿拉贡的拳头上，帮他调整手指的位置，好让它们更加流畅。

 

阿拉贡将弦后拉，慢慢地，慢慢地，慢慢地，直到莱戈拉斯捏了一下他的拳头让他停下。“现在手指松开，但不要整只手都放开。”他放松了，感觉手指慢慢抽离，箭矢朝前射去。

 

稳稳当当，正中靶心。

 

“作为国王来说不赖了。”莱戈拉斯思索道，把下巴搁在他朋友的肩头，倚在他身上。

 

阿拉贡大笑起来，“我以前也用过弓箭的，”他指出。

 

“你这么一说，显得之前的成绩更难以入目了。”

 

阿拉贡转身，眼里都是笑意，“你忘记杜那丹人也做箭术训练了，但我不擅长这个。”

 

“如果确实如你所言，你的技术随时间流逝变得生疏，但也不至于脱离靶心那么远的，毕竟不过扔块石头的距离。”

 

“也许我需要有人再教我一遍，帮我回忆回忆。”他暗示道，露出笑容。

 

“所以你再展现一次刚才的水平看看？这次我不帮你。”莱戈拉斯问道，一股风刮来，头发从他耳后被吹起。

 

阿拉贡靠得更近了，帮他把头发掖回去。莱格拉斯感到一阵颤栗。“完全没有问题。”

 

他后退一步，离人类远了一点，“那证明一下。”

 

他像之前一样抬起弓，稍稍歪了一点角度，朝靶子射出第二支箭，刚好插在第一支箭旁边。

 

“还行，”精灵认可道，盯着箭靶，“我以为你射不中的。”

 

“但那不是会败了你的名声么？”阿拉贡回嘴道。他把弓放回地上。莱格拉斯注视着他的动作。

 

“山姆和弗罗多晚上为你准备了欢迎宴，”他说，“我觉得他们甚至可能会为你准备兰巴斯。”

 

他还没问出口，但莱格拉斯知道他想问什么，不论如何他都愿意去的。

 

“穿成那样？”他好笑地提醒他，“你想让法拉米尔心脏病发作么？”

 

阿拉贡低头一看，他的外套很平整，可上面沾满了骑马而来时溅上的泥土。“好吧，那我们去换衣服。”

 

“我们？”精灵问。

 

他嗤笑一声。“你可不如你想象那般衣着得体，mellon nin.”他说话的时候，从地上抓起一把泥扔在精灵身上。那团泥炸开，溅满了精灵的银色外套，而且他的皮肤都能透过纤薄的布料感觉到湿意。

 

“阿拉贡！”他立刻俯身抓了满手泥朝他扔回去，用他卓越的瞄准技能糊了人类一脸。

 

阿拉贡抹掉脸上的泥土，然后用自己的脏手去摸莱格拉斯的头发。作为反击，莱格拉斯上前抓住了他，两个人一起跌在泥水里。

 

“莱格拉斯！”他翻过身去，把莱格拉斯也扔进泥里时，仍在哈哈大笑。

 

他搞不清楚他俩在那玩了多久，但终于消停下来的时候，天都黑了。

 

莱格拉斯是先注意到的那个，他朝天空望了一眼，然后被满身是泥的阿拉贡给打倒在地。

 

“阿拉贡……之前你说晚餐是几点来着？”他的朋友顺着他的眼神朝天上望去，月亮此时正挂在当空。

 

他咒骂了一声。“我们一个小时之前就应该回去了。”莱格拉斯轻轻推了推他。

 

“你把Brego带来了吗？”

 

“带来了，但——”

 

“我们俩可以一起骑，如果快的话可能还能赶上，”莱格拉斯催促他起身，跟着阿拉贡来到栗色的马匹旁。

 

他自己先上去了，往前倾了倾，示意杜那丹人坐在身后，游侠的臂膀轻轻地环抱着精灵的腰。“我们可能没时间换衣服了，”他咕哝道，莱格拉斯笑了。

 

“我还以为到了现在这步，这已经是不言自明的了呢。”他号令马儿疾驰起来。阿拉贡下意识地收紧双臂。

 

阿拉贡超前贴得更近，在精灵耳边说，“他们要是看到幽暗密林的王子满身污泥，会怎么说啊？”

 

莱格拉斯靠着他的胸膛。“就和他们看到人类之王满身污泥时说的一样。”

 

阿拉贡大笑起来，把莱格拉斯抱紧，自己外套上的泥土和精灵身上的黏在一块，Brego带着他们奔回朋友身边。


	4. i'll go to war for you, let them bring it

他们，毫无疑问地，迟到了，就好像这还不够似的，人类之王伊力萨和密林王子莱格拉斯，满身泥土，给人一种一身马粪的错觉。

 

“你说，皮平，”梅利开口准备说话，但吉姆厉突然发出哄笑声，霍比特人回过头去盯着矮人。

 

“你俩终于做了，是吧？”他笑得上气不接下气，“希优顿打赌是莱格拉斯，但看你们俩这个样子，是阿拉贡，对不对？”

 

莱格拉斯皱起眉头，眼睛睁的大大的，轻轻摆了下头。“他在说什么呢？”阿拉贡问，但令莱格拉斯气愤的是，他正直直地看着自己，头发身上全是泥。

 

然而他还是那么英俊。

 

精灵摇头。“我完全不知道他什么意思，”他冲出口道，瞪了吉姆厉一眼，“也许他喝太多了。”

 

吉姆厉猛地跳起来，尽管有点颤颤巍巍，“我会把你喝到桌子底下去，小伙儿，只要你一句话。”

 

“上次是什么结果来着？”皮平露出一记嘲笑，梅利咯咯笑了起来。

 

“我记得！莱格拉斯还站着，吉姆厉都跪在地上了，就好像被伊欧文的平底锅什么的打了一样。”

 

吉姆厉看上去好像随时准备拔刀杀人。“对，也许那场比赛是我输了，但那之后我看到精灵自己被自己绊倒了！”

 

“哈？”莱格拉斯皱眉，注视了屋内一圈，看到所有人都期待地望着自己，“我不记得有这回事。”

 

这会儿连阿拉贡都被逗乐了，他坐到桌边，把身边的椅子拉开，示意他坐在旁边。莱格拉斯坐下了，还在消化刚刚得到的全新认知。

 

山姆微笑道，“好吧，弗罗多和我都不在那，也许你能给我们补补课？”弗罗多兴奋地点头。

 

“当然，这是个值得一听的故事，我很遗憾你们没能目睹它的发生，”他补充说道，得意地看着莱格拉斯哈哈大笑，莱格拉斯的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

他把杯子里的酒一口喝干，用自己胡须末梢抹掉嘴唇上方的泡沫，“哦，你不会相信我说的话的，我从来没见过哪个精灵那副样子。”

 

莱格拉斯越过阿拉贡拿了块兰巴斯。“我的举动很有趣吗？”

 

“你相当棘手，我的朋友，”阿拉贡咕哝道，“我还挺奇怪没人更早提起这个故事。”

 

“真当如此的话，你自己可以说出来呀，”他靠回椅子，“我不想被蒙在鼓里。”

 

“我知道，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡探口气，没有面对他朋友问询的眼神，“我倒希望来着，可我自己也不太记得清那晚的事情了。”

 

“对，他醉得一塌糊涂！”吉姆厉大声喊道，梅利已经笑得从座位上掉下来，“这个兄弟真的完全喝废了——”

 

“你得有个像样的开始，勾勒一个场景什么的，否则是讲不好故事的，吉姆厉，”弗罗多礼貌地打断他，“不是说迄今为止你说得不好，你说得很好，但我们脑子里没有画面。”

 

矮人了然地点头。“没错，没错。故事的开始就是他向我挑战，你能想象么！一个精灵！真能耐！挑战一个矮人比赛喝酒，切，他注定要输，他会输得——”

 

“吉姆厉！”

 

“哎！对不起，年轻人！”

 

♚♞（这个标识代表以下是故事）

 

吉姆厉睁开眼，缓缓地坐下，揉着自己的后脑勺。他余光看见其他人，伊欧墨吧大概，正盯着垒在他面前的一大堆空酒杯。

 

“耶！”他呼喊道，伊欧墨低头看着他，好笑地发现矮人躺在一滩啤酒中。

 

（“我没有躺在啤酒里！”吉姆厉激烈地抗议梅利的说法，使劲摇着脑袋，麦芽酒从胡须中喷洒得到处都是。

 

“可你就是呀，”皮平赞同道。

 

吉姆厉不高兴。“好吧。”）

 

“我能怎么帮你？”伊欧墨问道，伸手帮他从地上拉起来，“我衷心希望你没打算继续喝了。”

 

但他的第二句话不是对那位棒透了的，很显然比那个有漂亮头发的精灵要高贵得多的矮人说的。

 

（“吉姆厉，不要描述你自己了，继续讲故事！”伊欧文催促道。矮人翻了个白眼。

 

“但……，”他停下来，偷瞥一眼罗瀚的女战士，“听你的，女士。”）

 

不，第二句话是对之前说的那个有漂亮头发的精灵说的，他已经摇摇晃晃了，尽管醉醺醺的，但他的样子仿佛是在跳舞。

 

“我还没赢呢。”莱格拉斯声明道。

 

“矮人已经躺在桌子下面了。你刚已经宣布自己胜利了。”

 

精灵停下，想了一会儿，“我不记得了。”

 

伊欧墨叹气，“你当然不记得了。也许你对瑟兰迪尔王的藏酒耐受度很好，可我猜，即使是精灵，30杯麦芽酒也是上限了。

 

当然，吉姆厉总是能喝下三十一杯的，他在自己人那里简直臭名昭著，曾喝倒过都林啊，菲力啊这些酒宴常胜将军。

 

“是的，但我必须第一个赢！”莱格拉斯激烈地反驳倒，又抓起一个酒杯，一口闷下去，有一半都顺着他的下巴流到他的肩膀和头发上。

 

吉姆厉嘎嘎大笑道，“你的头发跟焦糖一个色啦！哈！感觉怎么样？从原本跟星光相比，到变成焦糖色！”

 

（“我从没这么说过，”吉姆厉咕哝道，“至少我认为我没说过，原话肯定不是这样的。”法拉米尔摇摇头。

 

“我虽不在场，但我确信那些会是你说出来的话。矮人老爷。”

 

莱格拉斯皱眉，“谁把我的头发跟星光相比？”

 

阿拉贡咳嗽起来，听上去好像快窒息了，“也许是密林的精灵吧，陶瑞尔，是不是这个名字来着？”

 

“她在追求吉力，”莱格拉斯回答道。

 

阿拉贡伸手拿自己的杯子，藏着自己的脸不给伊欧文看，后者正露出灿然的笑容，轻推了下法拉米尔，而法拉米尔——他居然还有脸——和她露出一样的笑容。“你是位优雅又得体的精灵，莱格拉斯。你肯定有不少追求者吧？

 

他几乎可以肯定伊欧文嘲笑地模仿了自己的语气，“‘优雅又得体的精灵’个鬼”，她说道。他“哐”地一声把杯子压在桌上。

 

“我们继续讲故事吧？”山姆问道，他注意到了阿拉贡的不适。阿拉贡立刻充满热情地点起头来，心里突然产生一丝恐惧。他先前对莱格拉斯说不太记得那晚发生了什么事，这确实不假。毕竟那晚他太累了。

 

“马上就说，小伙！”）


	5. i'll take on the world for you, better believe it

“我的头发比天空中所有的星星都闪耀！”莱格拉斯大声宣告道，使劲挥舞胳膊，打到了阿拉贡的鼻子。“怎么能把它和焦……焦……焦……焦糖相比！”

 

在他身后，阿拉贡揉了揉鼻子。“真是太好了。”

 

吉姆厉无视精灵因这一形容词露出的恐惧表情，继续说道，“哎呀，可这就是你头发的颜色啊，小伙。阿拉贡会告诉你的。”

 

莱格拉斯转头面向他的朋友，双腿打颤。他坚定地将双手搭在阿拉贡的肩膀上，把自己的脸贴上前，他们的鼻子仅有毫发之遥。

 

“你觉得我的头发是不是和星光一样好看？”他在他耳边大声问道。阿拉贡微微向后退了下，可莱格拉斯又往前去，彻底倒在他怀中。

 

阿拉贡紧紧抿着双唇，偷瞥了吉姆厉一眼，“你的头发和星光一样好看。”

 

莱格拉斯撅起嘴，“但是没有比星光更好看？”

 

阿拉贡重重地叹口气。“你说多好看，就有多少看，mellon nin。你还想要我说什么呢？”

 

莱格拉斯摇了摇头，眼角聚起泪花，吉姆厉和阿拉贡惊恐无比地看着他。“你没跟我说实话。”

 

阿拉贡用两指轻轻抬起他的下巴，把他的头微微侧过去，好让他的头发不会遮挡视线。“莱格拉斯，我从不说谎。”

 

这番表白好像让精灵高兴起来了。“听到你这么说真好。我不想你觉得我的头发不如以前那样洁净了。它不是甜品的颜色，不是吧？”

 

阿拉贡皱眉。“它永远不会是甜品的颜色的，”他果断地赞同了他的话，“虽然我觉得你应该去睡觉了。”

 

莱格拉斯靠得更近了，把脑袋靠在阿拉贡肩头，然后突然后退，“不！我还没赢！”

 

“赢谁啊，莱格拉斯？”

 

“吉姆厉提出要和我比赛喝酒。我都没看见他人了，不能让他以为自己赢了，”他坚持道，“你想要做些什么，阿拉贡？”

 

阿拉贡抬起一条眉毛。“我想你俩最好放下干戈，让我今晚有觉睡，”他面上没了表情，“我想我不用成为刚铎之王。我想不去担忧弗罗多和山姆的安危，如果你问我现在想要什么的话。”

 

“我能想到比睡觉更好的事情，就今晚。”莱格拉斯害羞地建议道。

 

（阿拉贡被他的麦芽酒呛到了。莱格拉斯看上去有点困惑，但老实说，他可能没把吉姆厉的故事全听进去。

 

“什么？”阿拉贡问道。看到吉姆厉露出一个贪婪的笑容，他立刻后悔之前要求矮人讲故事了。

 

“你想要我重复一遍吗？”他提议道。但莱格拉斯摇摇头。

 

“不用啦，我们已经听到了，可我不是特别明白你的意思。阿拉贡当时很累，不是吗？我为什么要阻止他睡觉？”

 

伊欧文温柔地笑了。“我以为密林的王子会很了解这些事情呢，不是吗？”

 

精灵面向她，眼神变得渺远，“距离我只是密林王子的日子已经很久了，伊欧文女士。”

 

她点点头，似乎很满意这个回答。阿拉贡只是朝法拉米尔摇摇头，后者看上去太过于享受眼前的欢乐了。

 

“波罗米尔什么时候回来？”他不是想知道问题的答案，只是想转移话题。因为他知道摄政王的大儿子离米纳斯提里斯只有两星期的脚程，可法拉米尔不知道自己掌握着这个信息呀。

 

法拉米尔确实知道他掌握着这个信息。“他离这儿只有两星期脚程，你自己告诉我的，不是么？”

 

阿拉贡毫不犹豫地一口干掉杯子里的酒。“我说的吗？”他语调轻快地问，“我不记得了，可能确实是。”

 

“就我个人来说，非常想知道莱格拉斯是怎么不让阿拉贡睡觉的，”弗罗多提出来，听上去十分无辜，可他的蓝眼睛里闪耀着的愉悦，让阿拉贡知道这人帮不上自己的忙。

 

吉姆厉打了一个巨响的嗝。“盖棺定论，我们继续说……”）

 

阿拉贡摇摇头。“你现在哪还有力气做其他事情啊，嗯？你连自己站着都做不到。”

 

莱格拉斯愤怒地摇头，头发在肩膀上扫来扫去。阿拉贡看着他的样子，露出了被逗乐的笑容，眼神柔和下来。

 

“也许我们该给你清理一下。要是人们看见密林的王子被自己绊倒，头发和衣服上沾满啤酒，那怎么像话？”

 

莱格拉斯又撅起嘴不高兴。“他们不知道我是谁。”

 

“不管怎样，你都应该去休息了，明天一早我们就得出发，”阿拉贡轻快地劝解道，感觉莱格拉斯已经愈发困倦，“你肯定不想再旅途中生病吧？”

 

精灵摇头。“不想。”

 

阿拉贡搭起莱格拉斯一边身子，右胳膊搀着精灵的腰，让他站直。他发现了人群中的伊欧墨，于是向他点点头，然后朝莱格拉斯的方向撇了撇，后者正忙着给阿拉贡编辫子。

 

伊欧墨也向他点头，看着他们离去，嘴角藏不住笑容。吉姆厉就在那一刻坐起身，像一只夏尔的青蛙一样打着嗝，然后再度倒下，脑袋砰地一声撞在石头地板上。

 

伊欧墨低头看，笑着摇摇头，翻了翻眼睛。“矮人老爷，我帮你回房间吧？”

 

吉姆厉粗鲁地哼了一声。“不要，我有责任跟着Ara-las。”伊欧墨扬起一边眉毛。

 

“Ara...las？”他问。吉姆厉再次点头。

 

“对，Aragorn and Legolas。他们去哪了？我喝赢了那个小伙，所以他就跑了对吧？”

 

伊欧墨缓缓点头，理解了眼前的情况。“不，你肯定是赢了，他只是帮精灵回房间而已。可怜的家伙，看上去都站不住了。”

 

吉姆厉得意地大笑起来。“哈！那就是我赢了，如果你这么说了，那肯定是真的了。那个精灵神志不清（smashed）了，对吧？”

 

伊欧墨喃喃道，“哦，他会的。”

 

“哈？”

 

“没什么，矮人老爷，快去睡吧。伊欧文正在叫我，我去看看她怎么了。”说完这句话，伊欧墨便离开了。


	6. so if you need me, just holler my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! I've finished it! Thanks again to author kerberos, I just translate for love and fun!  
> original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475140

莱格拉斯摇头。“我不懂，我喝过的酒不少，可从没如此不耐受过。”

 

吉姆厉哈了一声，对他的话一点都不惊讶。“人类的麦芽酒可不是随便就能喝的。你要是知道他们的手艺，绝对会惊叹不已。”

 

“那什么，我有个事情，”还没等莱格拉斯开口抗议，皮平突然插话，“我现在感觉好疲惫啊，你呢，梅利？”

 

梅利看上去有点困惑，但马上领会了皮平的意思，点头道，“是啊，我们最好还是回房去，在天亮之前睡上一觉，对吧？”

 

弗罗多也对他们点点头，“晚安梅利，晚安皮平。”其他人也微笑着依次跟两个霍比特道晚安。

 

法拉米尔看上去充满怀疑。“你们俩有事儿，”他断言道，“为什么？他们是怂恿吉姆厉说故事的，现在反而没结束就要离开了？只要其他人还醒着，我就没见过他俩有睡觉的时候，当然，莱格拉斯除外。”

 

伊欧文摇摇头，转向莱格拉斯说，“他就是有点神经质，呃，有点担心，这两个人之前把他的洗澡水换成糖浆，把肥皂换成馊面包。我恐怕他们也想给他一个早安惊喜。不过，今晚是该结束了。明天毕竟还有好多事要忙呢。”

 

阿拉贡皱起眉头，“希优顿这周都会留在这里的吧？还有很多时间可以跟他谈话呢，让他再待一会儿。”

 

伊欧文有些害羞地神秘一笑，和法拉米尔对视一眼。男人向他点点头，“你应该告诉他们了。”

 

“告诉我们什么？”山姆放下酒杯问，“你们俩没有分手吧？”

 

伊欧文和法拉米尔一齐欢乐地大笑起来，好像第一次听说过他们还有分手的可能。山姆松了一口气，弗罗多被他的爱人逗乐了，温柔地对他微笑着。法拉米尔摇头，只是一直挂着笑容。

 

“不，山姆，”伊欧文说，“我们想告诉你们，叔叔已经给了法拉米尔他的祝福，允许他跟我结婚。这就是早上发生的事情，虽然他在出巡时被抓到穿着阿尔温女士的鞋子时，有点点尴尬，但叔叔只是一笑了之。”

 

法拉米尔一脸不高兴，“他在取笑我！”

 

莱格拉斯没在听他们对话了，转头看着阿拉贡。他看上去比在护戒旅途中精神多了，听到前妻的名字也没有反应。这代表他确实理解她的决定，莱格拉斯因此感到更欣慰了。

 

“你瞧，法拉米尔，”阿拉贡说，“不是那么难的，对吧？”

 

伊欧文倒吸一口气，“你知道的！而且是你让他去和叔叔谈的！”

 

阿拉贡此时的笑容比以往任何时候都得意洋洋。“如果我确实知道法拉米尔的意图，那我所做的不过只是推了他一把而已。我知道你们俩在一起非常幸福，且一直在等待时机成熟。也许我利用了这个机会，也许我没有。”

 

他的笑容明显告诉他们，答案是有还是没有。

 

“我以为希优顿是和国王会面，”莱格拉斯突然想起来，紧紧盯着阿拉贡，“你早上是这么跟我说的，对吧？”

 

阿拉贡点头，“确实如此，和刚铎未来的国王。”

 

“伊力萨？”莱格拉斯尝试问。

 

“我觉得这对所有人来说都是个更好的决定，我退位，让刚铎和罗瀚的人民继续像以前那样自治。我只是担当起一个大使的角色，若有必要，会在各个国家之间游说、斡旋，充当桥梁。”

 

莱格拉斯露出一个温柔、几近亲密的微笑。“这真是个绝妙的主意，艾斯特尔。”

 

阿拉贡听到如此称赞似乎有些不安，但并没有让这份不安动摇自己的决心。“谢谢你，mellon nin。我只是希望，如果你没有事务缠身，愿意陪同我一起踏上旅途吗？”

 

莱格拉斯点头。“你想要我去哪，我就一定会去的。”

 

伊欧文清了清嗓子，莱格拉斯和阿拉贡眨眨眼，突然想起来，她，法拉米尔，山姆，弗罗多还在现场。“我们不想打扰你们，真的，我们不想，阿拉贡，莱格拉斯，但是我恐怕我们所有人都不得不告退了。今天确实很疲惫，我们都该去休息了。别因为我们扫兴，你们留着继续谈天。我很肯定你们两位还有很多事情要说。”

 

“非常多的事情，”法拉米尔同意道，露出一个了然的窃笑，“明天早上见吧，也许一起讨论下婚礼？”

 

弗罗多点头。“山姆最懂花了。我确信我们会让婚礼漂漂亮亮的。我们绝不会错过的。”

 

山姆向这对脸颊羞红的眷侣保证道，他们会竭力给他们一个梦想中的超棒婚礼。接着，他们几个向阿拉贡和莱格拉斯道了晚安。

 

阿拉贡向他们点头，也说了晚安，再次朝莱格拉斯看去时，发现他正沐于月光之下，眼睛里落满星尘。

 

“你知道么，”他开口说道，莱格拉斯转身看向他，眼里闪着光芒，“我之前错了。”

 

“哼嗯？”莱格拉斯没说话，真的只是低哼了一声。阿拉贡温柔地笑起来，抬眼看向月亮，和当初他和亲吻阿尔温时天上挂着的月亮并无不同。在那之后虽物是人非，但他知道自己的感觉会一直不变，不论外物怎么沧海桑田。

 

“星光根本无法与你的头发相比，就像珠宝及不上阿肯宝石的万分之一。”


End file.
